MAGNETO: Escape From Another Dimension
by DarkCrono15
Summary: During a battle with the MRD and X-men, Magneto and Toad are taken by the mysterious Stranger to another dimension to be tested and studied. This is the short story of their adventure and escape! The story takes place in my "QUICKSILVER alternate universe". I hope you enjoy! Readers and Reviewers are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes and Disclaimer:** _Ahoy there Maties! A friendly reminder that I do not own Magneto, Marvel, or anything familiar you will read about in this short story. This story does take place in an alternate universe known as my own crazy mind. For those that may not know, my main project is called **Quicksilver: Chronicles of Pietro Maximoff.** This story takes place in between events that happened in that story. Don't worry if you haven't read Quicksilver, this tale stands alone. (which is why it gets its own book!) If you care to see the "before" and "after" Magneto: Escape from Another Dimension, feel free to check out my other story ESPECIALLY "Master of Magnetism" Chronicle._

_Anyway, I treasure your thoughts and opinions so feel free to drop me a review or message letting me know what you think of this piece! Thanks and enjoy the story =)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Showdown with Stranger**

_Magneto sat in the rubble of his destroyed Brotherhood base slightly confused as to what happened in the last several months of his life. His brain felt like a jigsaw puzzle that needed to be gently put together. The elderly man closed his eyes and considered the events that transpired that were responsible for his current state of confusion. As he shut his eyes, it all came back to him like a story unfolding. For the first time in months, using his fully sane mind, Magneto was able to recall the extraordinary and horrifying events that transpired._

* * *

Before the incident, the last thing I remember is waging war against a MRD facility. The plan was to rescue Juggernaut, but the homo sapiens ruthlessly captured Mystique and Scarlet Witch. Myself, along with Sabertooth, Toad, and Quicksilver mounted a rescue and annihilation on that wretched building. Just like the most annoying clockwork, the X-men entered the scene to thwart our plans. It all was happening so fast...Mutants were battling each other, even as the MRD attempted to strike us all down. Mystique was sent to rescue the unstoppable Juggernaut, as I knew he would be able to pave the way for our victory and eventual escape, and then…He showed up.

Yes…This man, and I learned later that he was far superior to anyone I've encountered on earth, was very old. His face covered with wrinkles, and his hair and mustache white as snow. For an elderly gentleman, he had great muscle tone, and wore orange tights, a green cap, green gloves, and green boots. I remembered Stranger's first words as if they were spoken earlier this day.

_"Earth fascinates me with its so called mutants." Stranger spoke, his voice demanding the attention of all the motionless. "Such powerful entities among the powerless, it's truly a biological paradox within this dimension…I simply must know more."_

_Stranger's eyes fell upon the Juggernaut as he continued to speak. "You seem to be the most powerful in this group, but your powers are not natural…I have no need for you…"_

_Stranger's attention then moved elsewhere, and looked at the Toad, as Juggernaut struggled to break free, cursing the powerful being. "You are obviously are the weakest mutant here…I will take you as an example of the least potential."_

_Finally, the dimensional traveler's gaze fell upon me. "Ahhh…you are a being of immense power, that is very well trained…I simply must study you. It's decided! The one called Toad and the one called Magneto will come with me to further my research."_

_"What on earth are you talking about?" I demanded. "I will do no such…"_

_And before I could utter the word "thing", Toad, myself, and Stranger all disappeared in a bright blinding light. _**  
**

I found myself unable to move as my body seemed to traverse through a bright tunnel of swirling color and lights. Toad was nearby, screaming like a four year old little girl trying to grab any and every object around him. Much to the puny mutant's dismay, there was nothing to hold on to. I remained calm, watching the figure in front of me. Stranger appeared to know exactly where he was going. He did not give me the respect of a glance or even a word. I remember thinking at the time, "Whoever this fool is, he clearly does not know who the Master of Magnetism is."

In hindsight, it was I who clearly did not know who he was.

After what seemed like an eternity, the tunnel dissipated in a bright light, and we appeared in a barren wasteland. I did not recognize the area. Were we in a desert perhaps? Arizona? I had never seen such territory before. Just as I resolved that I simply did not recognize the landmarks of our current Earthly location, I glimpsed upward at the sky…which was red with swirling yellow lights all around. It was very clear in that moment that we were no longer on Earth.

"Woah!" Toad spoke foolishly as he hopped around, with childlike astonishment surging through his voice. "Where are we, boss? What happened to the sky? This is just like a dream I had a few days, you know? Only this time…we're wearing clothes. Any Mystique was…"

"Silence you ignorant buffoon." I yelled at my gross henchman. Again, in hindsight perhaps I lost my patience in that moment and used the wrong tone. Especially now knowing what would happen to Toad in the not so far future. But in my defense, he was as annoying as ever. "You there…Stranger as you call yourself! What is the meaning of this? Where are we? And…who or what are you?"

"We have traveled far beyond the dimension that you call home." Stranger replied, his voice deep and booming with power and authority. "I am an intergalactic being of great power that desires only to understand all the secrets of the universe."

"Oh, is that all?" I sneered sarcastically. "And just what does your quest for knowledge have to do with us?"

"Isn't it obvious boss?" Toad interjected hopping next to next to me, "He's abducted the most intelligent of Earth's race to learn what it is we know about life."

"Clearly that's not the case…" I replied, looking down at the filth beside him. "Because he brought you here."

"The concept of Mutants intrigues me." Our inter-dimensional host said. "Your powers…I wish to test the limits of them."

"You may be careful what you wished for." I spoke, my eyes narrowing as I grew tired of this seemingly arrogant man who pulled me away from a soon to be glorious triumph over the X-men and homo-sapiens.

"I see…" Stranger spoke as he began floating in the air. "I believe you will want to witness a demonstration of my power as well."

"Yes…let's demonstrate." I spoke, sensing the metal scraps all around the vicinity we had been brought to. It was clear to me that Stranger had brought us to an area with lots of magnetic things as he knew of my powers. At the time, I had thought this was a grave mistake for the mysterious traveler.

The ground rumbled as I began to pull up several pieces of scrap metal sheets with my mind. As the sheets swirled around me, I mentally rolled them up into sharp spears and quickly launched them at Stranger with the intent of seriously injuring the man. Obviously I couldn't_ kill him, since neither Toad nor I contained the knowledge of how to leave this strange world we had been warped to. Seriously injuring him, however, was still a very probable possibility._

As the spears neared Stranger's torso, the man showed us the first of his incredible abilities. With but a thought, Stranger created some kind of energy field that completely dissolved the metal spikes I had thrown in his direction. I'll never forget the words that man told me afterward. At the time, I thought he was being an arrogant fool…looking back, I realized he was being far more merciful then I would be had our situations been reversed.

"A game I rather enjoy from your planet is the one known as baseball." Stranger spoke calmly. "In the spirit of friendship over perhaps a common interest, I will reference America's favorite pastime. You have three strikes against me before I retaliate…that was Strike 1."

I smiled, convinced I needed but one more "strike" on Stranger to demonstrate my superiority. Sensing the very magnetic material under the man, I closed my eyes and concentrated. Not at all with any ease, I lifted up a large chunk of the rocky planet wasteland terrain underneath Stranger. Closer to the planet's core, I felt, was very magnetic, making this a challenging but possible feat for the Master of Magnetism. As the terrain was raised, I began to manipulate the large piece of land to curve and completely engulf Stranger giving him no room to breathe. Of course looking back, I can honestly say I have no idea if that being even needed air, but that wasn't something I considered at the time.

"I refuse to be a test subject for your demented curiosity." I shouted to Stranger authoritatively. "For your sake, I hope a being such as yourself can teleport us back to Earth while being completely consumed by magnetic rocks. If not, this will be a tragic end for both of us, I'm afraid…_friend_."

Not long after I was finished speaking, Stranger gave us another display of his incredible power. With one punch…yes just one…The interdimensional traveler hit the shell I had created for him, and turned it into dust completely. I watched in awe as the wind blew away the remains of the ground that I planned to use as an early grave for my enemy.

"Boss you better be careful!" Toad croaked from behind me, his voice trembling with cowardice. "That was strike 2…one more strike, and you're out!"

"Could you be any more useless?" I grumbled at Toad, who had the most painfully annoying habit of stating the obvious.

My mutant manifestation powered by my rage grew stronger. I closed my eyes and concentrated once more. It was clear that Stranger had brought us to a very metal filled and magnetic planet. It may have been small, but I picked up on several things with magnetic charges that I could have my disposal. At this point, the life of Stranger was of no consequence to me…I was going to hit him with everything I had.

I groaned with focus as I began pulling everything from rocks, metal scraps, destroyed ruins that were nearby, and anything else that I could lift up, towards the area where I battled with Stranger. The mysterious researcher looked around him as various objects, big and small, flew onto the scene. Not to sound arrogant, but I do believe that based on the facial reaction of Stranger, my power had impressed even him.

I began to levitate in the air as I began to whirl all the objects that I was bringing in from everywhere on the planet around me. Within minutes the ground shook from the tremors of power that I was generating, as I created a giant magnetic cyclone of floating objects that swirled around me. With one swift motion, I sent every object forward fully intending on burying Stranger on this desolate planet he had brought us to.

In my final underestimation of Stranger's strength, I failed to anticipate what he would do next in a truly spectacular display of power. As if punching the air, Stranger grunted as he harshly moved his fist forward. Upon doing the action, a surge of bright blue light with sparkly white dots radiating from it launched towards me. Every metal object coming his way was completely obliterated, and my entire body was hit directly by this wave of energy. No longer conscious, I fell to the ground.

I can only assume Toad fell to Stranger very shortly after. That useless filthy annoyance never was much of a fighter. Originally I brought him into the Brotherhood for his potential use as a sneaky and secret infiltrator…but he never actually succeeded in that also. To be honest, I can't think of a single thing that Toad ever succeeded in. But as useless as that cretin was, even he didn't deserve the fate that befell him shortly after I awoke in Stranger's prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Stranger's Laboratory**

I awoke with a splitting headache. As my vision came about, I noticed that in my involuntary slumber, Stranger had relocated us to some place entirely different then that very odd wasteland he had teleported us to previously. I slowly looked around, examining my surroundings.

I was being trapped in a giant cell made of orange energy. The prison reminded me of a birdcage. I found myself becoming very agitated by the fact that Magneto, Master of Magnetism, had found himself stuck in a _birdcage_! When looking past the cell, it appeared we had been transported to a great abyss of seemingly nothingness. I looked out and saw nothing but a void of dark purple light with sparkles of green and red all around. I can only assume that this space, or perhaps nothingness, went on forever. Where the cell, and myself, were located, was on a translucent white road. I looked down at what I was sitting on, and using my eyes, I followed this road which seemed to go till eternity in every which way.

"You're awake boss!"

I jumped at the voice and appearance from behind of the bumbling Toad hopping over me and standing entirely to close to me for my own good, and his. That mutant filth-ball had some kind of principle that led him to never taking a shower, which a quality that made him repulsive to say the very least.

"Toad!" I spoke loudly, throwing the slimeball into the energy "bars" of the cage, electrocuting him a little. "Have I not told you to NEVER stand that close to me?"

Not only did I feel better, having watched the little weasel fry a bit on the cage, but I now knew that the energy prison was not something I would easily be able to break out of. I looked around trying to discern some way of escaping. Had we been abandoned in this endless void? Stranger claimed he wanted to study us…where was he anyway?

"Stranger!" I yelled out, hoping that the mysterious man could hear me from wherever he was. "Show yourself! With as much trouble as you went through to bring us to these foreign dimensions, I'd hardly say you've left us for dead in this abyss."

After a few seconds of silence, a giant holographic image of Stranger's face magnified in the sky nearby. The man looked down on us as if he was some kind of god. I knew now that if I were to overpower Stranger and find my sweet freedom, it would not be with strength. After our last battle, it was clear to me that this being was far superior to me in raw power. Perhaps, I could outsmart him?

"Welcome to my laboratory." Stranger said, his tone not at all showing concern with whether or not we felt like welcomed guests. "While you're in that cage, I am able to analyze everything I want to know about you two. It is a completely painless process, and when we are complete, you will be released. I understand that your dimension's races are rather rebellious creatures, so breaking out of that prison may seem like an appealing idea. I implore you, PLEASE DON'T TRY TO BREAK OUT! My laboratory is home to many unique creations of my own design, and some beyond that. Some are completely harmless…but others, are better left alone in that abyss. I don't even traverse the artificial dimension I created to store my laboratory without a proper energy containment barrier."

"So you are trying to tell us that if we escape the cell we will die then?" I asked, hardly believing this to be a reality.

"Or worse." Stranger spoke, as his holographic face dissipated.

I stood in silence as Toad babbled on about who knows what for what felt like hours. In this mysterious zone that had no sign of day or night, it was hard to tell how long exactly we were in that cage. We heard many strange noises outside of the cage. Sometimes it would sound as if wind would be whooshing by quickly. Other times, I could have sworn I heard something like a high pitched scream in the distance. The only interesting things that occurred always were sounds, we never saw anything except the energy cage and the endless void.

Until the door suddenly opened. Toad and I exchanged looks of confusion. I know my incompetent henchman was wondering the same questions that I was. What do we do now? Run out? Is it safe? Apparently Toad's security of this situation grew very quickly. The mutant with green hair started to hop up and down laughing victoriously, pointing at the opened door.

"Well, would you look at that?" Toad said with a grin that revealed all of his yellow teeth. "I guess luck is really on our side, Magneto! Let's get out of here before wind blows that door shut!"

"Hold on just a moment…" I said, not as confident that this odd turn of events was as truly in our favor as Toad was hoping. "Something seems off about this…"

"Oh I get it." Toad said, pointing back at me, as if understanding how I think could _possibly_ be something he could do. "You're still hung up on what that guy said about "dangerous things" being outside the cage. Come on! _Anyone _would say that to keep us in here to be studied. I bet we're the only people in this weird prison and his cage door malfunctioned. Yep, Ole Mr. Stranger is probably in one big hissy up in the sky or wherever he's at trying to figure out how to close that door before we run to our safety… So _what are we waiting for? _Let's go!

Toad hopped out of the cell first and began walking down the translucent white path looking around at the void, as if he knew where he was going. I sighed considering the pure stupidity of this poor helpless mutant. I almost pitied him. Relaxing a little, began following my minion. If nothing else, by jumping out of the cage without really thinking of possibilities such as this dimension having no oxygen outside of the cage, Toad proved that it was in fact safe.

Or that's at least what I thought…but the next moments happened so fast.

Suddenly purple lights began to flash all around us in the sky. To this day I have no idea what they were, though I suspect there to have been some kind of consciousness within the lights. As they zipped around us, Toad and I began to run faster down the path leading to who knows where. I was able to raise a magnetic field to protect myself from those mischievous lights, but Toad was not as lucky.

The frog like mutant hopped over the quick lavender zaps with his clumsy agility, barely avoiding a direct hit. At one point, Toad hopped and landed at the very edge of the road, and began to lose balance. As he struggled to maintain his equilibrium, several purple lightning bolts came down and struck him relentlessly. From every which way Toad was being struck by mysterious energy that appeared from nowhere, and seemed to be created by nobody. The pathetic excuse for a lifeform cried out in agony. Within seconds of being electrocuted, Toad fell forward and hit the road, face first. His body was full of holes and blood was spilling from every single one of them. I didn't think it was possible, but Toad died in a more embarrassingly tragic way then he had lived.

I looked down at my dead comrade, and then looked at the surging energy that was gathering in a spiral nearby. I knew that this would be the opportune time to run, while I still could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Escape From Another Dimension**

I flew down the floating path that went to who knows where, being chased by several purple lights that kept smashing into my magnetic field relentlessly. My teeth clenched from concentration as I focused on maintaining my barrier which was the only thing preventing me from ending up like Toad had been. I was beginning to consider the possible reality that Stranger was in fact telling the truth when he said there were many dangerous things outside of our prison cell. It made me wonder what kind of experiments this inter-dimensional traveler participated in that involved capturing such lethal beings. Even still, I knew that it was past time for my departure of this god forsaken land.

I walked for what felt like an eternity in silence. It was impossible to tell how many days I traversed this unknown land. My beard became very full so I imagine it was many days. However, for some reason that I can only assume was a byproduct of the dimension I had been imprisoned in, I never grew hungry or tired .The road never ended, and there were endless paths that stemmed from the road. I began to laugh at the incredible dangers that Stranger had warned us about back at his cage…and then things took a turn for the worst.

I began to hear rumblings from afar. I stopped moving, startled by the sound of something other than my own footsteps. It had been so long since I had heard any kind of noise, I almost had forgotten that my ears worked. I turned around slowly, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Far in the distance, but approaching quickly, a giant crimson dust tornado had manifested. The tornado swirled forward ferociously, destroying the road as it traveled. I began to run hastily, feeling the formerly non-existent winds pick up and start blowing in this mysterious zone violently. The cyclone was coming closer, and very rapidly.

I heard it coming, but was defenseless to get out of the way. There was no place for me to go, as the road was not at all very long. Suddenly, I found myself being sucked into the eye of the tornado. As I whirled around in the terrible storm, I watched as the road I once stood on crumble as the tornado descended into nothing. Was this it? I wondered…is this how the one of the most powerful mutants in existence was to die? Alone, from a natural disaster in another dimension, and unknown from the rest of the world. I detested the idea, but found myself powerless to argue with this fate.

Further down I went into the void, the tornado took me far from where I had been previously located. Finally the void turned into the pitch black sky. Within moments, I fell onto crimson red sand in what appeared to be an endless desert. At first I was convinced that this was the same wasteland that I had battled Stranger in, but quickly realized it was a very different place. The wasteland I fought with stranger in had dead trees, magnetic terrain that seemed previously inhabited, and some suggestion of either current or previous life. This desert however was nothing but red sand going for endless miles. It radiated death from start to finish. Nothing could live here.

Or that's what I thought, until I started to hear several bestial growls from all around me. As the tornado that engulfed me dissipated, I slowly arose to my feet looking around to observe the next terror that awaited me. Seven pockets of sand begun to swirl around me, as millions of grains of red sand begun to take the form of dark red panthers. The monsters growled at me, showing their teeth and murderous intent.

I laughed in the face of the threat, jumping for joy at the opportunity to remind anything of who I am. I sent a magnetic force outward to knock the beasts down into the sink holes that they came from, only to watch as they seemed to be immune to any form of magnetic force. I pushed once or twice more, hoping to keep the beasts from jumping on top of me, but was yet again unsuccessful.

I screamed in agony as the beasts began to bite my flesh. My body was covered with carnivorous panthers and I was powerless to get them away from me. Suddenly, a soft and dark whisper spoke within my head. I knew not whether I was going crazy or really hearing this, but the voice spoke directly to me.

"_Let me in." _It was as if the wind itself was speaking in my head, _"And I will deliver you from certain death."_

"Who are you!?" I yelled in agony as flesh was being torn from my arm, "Show yourself!"

"_Let me in…and your life will be spared."_

The pain became too much, and I knew I would not be able to survive for much longer. I yelled to the wind that I desired it to "come in", whatever that meant. Suddenly a large surge of purple energy flashed from the sky, covering my body and obliterating the panthers that had ambushed me. What I experienced next can only be described as…paranormal.

At the time I was convinced I was witnessing my own memories, but I know now that I wasn't. My purpose was to escape this prison and revive my master, the most powerful being in existence. I had been trapped as a spiritual essence for millenniums in Stranger's inter-dimensional prison on the outskirts of his laboratory. For eons I traversed the endless dimension unable to find a physical host but growing in kinetic energy. Recently, my soul detected two new travelers brought into this dimension. I moved at the speed of light to their location and freed them from Stranger's prison that prevented my entry into their bodies. I attempted first to possess the weaker one, only to learn that without consent of the body I could only kill their physical form upon entry. After weeks of gathering enough kinetic energy to manifest dangerous situations such as a natural disaster and rabid beasts, I entered the body of the other with the hopes of finding means of escaping this wretched place.

Or wait…was I the person who was possessed? My two memories became very cluttered and I now remember forgetting who I was in that moment. After reminiscing of mine, or _it's_, arrival to this dimension and then forgetting all the information I…or we…left the desert in one quick motion.

With more power than I had ever experienced, I flew high into the air. My body glowed with purple kinetic energy that surged first from my eyes and then over my entire form. This energy amped up my own abilities and allowed me to move faster than I had ever been able to fly. I was unsure how I got this power, but I could definitely get used to it.

It wasn't long before I flew so high that I was able to see the shattered road that I had fallen from. There was a tornado here at one point, right? I couldn't quite remember. Did I fall from this road, or did I push someone off it? I shrugged as I continued to glide through the air with endless energy.

I abruptly stopped in midair, as there became a large portal opening and the being known as Stranger appeared before me, gazing at me with great concern. He observed my power which exhibited new and improved power. I remember wondering if he intended to fight me again. I had hoped that he desired a battle, as I was certain this time I would be more than a match for the mysterious overlord of this terrible dimension. Stranger did no such thing, he simply spoke to me.

"You are contaminated…" Stranger spoke, observing me. "You're no good to me now. I suppose I received enough information on the mutant kind…but I'm afraid I can't keep such a dangerous entity here now that you have merged with the Outsider. Of course anywhere I send you things will end catastrophic for that dimension…but even still, this could used as an excellent test of the power and durability of the others in your odd world known as Earth. Perhaps other mutants or powerful beings on your planet will be able to stop the disaster that _it_ will surely cause within you. Only time will tell….Now Be Gone!"

And just like that, a portal opened behind me and with but a thought from Stranger, I was tossed into the inter-dimensional warp tunnel. I moved at speeds that I did not know existed until I appeared in the middle of a great battle. After only milliseconds of travel, I found myself staring at Ultron, some other robots, and several of Earth's so called "mightiest heroes".

My body was aching from the travel, but before I lost conscious I remember with nothing more than a thought, destroying Ultron and his companion. Later I learned that I had unknowingly saved the world. Good for them, I was just relieved that I had escaped from the other dimension…but I soon realized that I didn't escape alone.

* * *

_Magneto sighed as he rose to his feet and used his power to move heavy metal objects off his fallen Brotherhood comrades. When it came to his strange story, as they always say "The rest is history." Shortly after Magneto regained consciousness on Earth, he realized that even while the mutant sat by himself, he was never truly alone. In a matter of weeks, the demon known as Cryos took full control of his body and the Avengers had been the heroes responsible of ridding him of the spiritual atrocity._

_As the Master of Magnetism checked the vitals of his allies, he had a renewed purpose. The mutant knew that his conquest of Earth was more important now than ever. Mutants had to be aligned under a strong leader soon, and the pathetic homo sapiens had to be put to rest and thrown out of leadership over Earth. Once that happened, Magneto realized that he needed to prepare his planet for a possible invasion of powers even greater than what mutants exhibit. With the existence of Inter-Dimensional beings such as Stranger and Cryos, Magneto refused to stand by and let his body be toyed with again for their enjoyment._

_The Master of Magnetism flew from his destroyed warehouse with the unconscious Brotherhood thugs into the great unknown motivated to plan his next assault on the enemies of the mutant kind. The great Magneto was nobody's lab rat or host body…and he intended on sharing this reality with the world very soon._

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Thanks to everyone who read this story! Special thanks to Darkholme13 and CyKiESuMMerS for their awesome reviews. If you're looking for new authors to read from, both of them have great X-men pieces out! If you'd like to read more from me I'd encourage you to check out my main project, _**QUICKSILVER: Chronicles of Pietro Maximoff**_. With the conclusion of this story under my belt, I am now ready to continue QS, so expect updates soon =)_

Thanks again for reading and have a wonderful night/day!


End file.
